


Drinks With The Governor

by JoansGlove



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan debriefs Vera after hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated with thanks to the Long Distance Runner
> 
> I do not own these characters

Vera stumbled out of the Governor’s private washroom, struggling to strip her jacket from her arm. Dropping it on the floor beside her she slumped down in her chair, her skirt riding up a little. Had Joan moved the chair round to face her? Were their knees almost touching? 

Joan was pleased with herself. She’d known it wouldn’t take much to get Vera drunk and three fingers of vodka on an empty stomach were working perfectly. She eyed the younger woman hungrily and with dark intent, speculating if she would yield to her plans for the evening and if so, how easily. She would be relying on Vera’s desperate desire for approval and a good measure of the obvious crush her deputy had developed for her. Joan was looking forward to making Vera moan. She was always stimulated by the sound of arousal escaping a woman’s lips.

“You have a run in your stocking, Vera.”  
Before she could reply Joan reached over and pushed her perfectly manicured right index finger through the small hole, splaying the remaining fingers as she gripped Vera’s narrow thigh.  
Vera looked down at Joan’s hand, up to her face, then back down as Joan began to massage the surprisingly sensitive skin with thick, long, languorous fingers. Vera felt a flush rising from her chest and a tingling sensation lower down, causing her to squirm slightly against the seat.

Withdrawing her finger from the now considerable hole Joan moved her hand upwards along Vera’s leg, her thumb describing circles against a quivering inner thigh.  
Vera watched dumbstruck as Joan slid forward in her seat, her eyes boring into Vera’s and then glittering as she raised an eyebrow at the discovery of a stocking top.  
“Well, you’re full of surprises aren’t you, Miss Bennett?”  
Blushing furiously Vera looked at the floor. “Th-they’re just more comfortable in this weather” she stuttered.  
Joan smirked as she continued to study Vera, exceedingly pleased at her discovery. “Oh I agree, Vera, so much less …. constrictive“. Joan rolled the last word round her mouth savouring the anticipation of proving the fact. 

As her breath hitched, Vera looked into Joan’s face; the dark hooded eyes glittering, a smirk of daring playing around those full, sensuous lips, parted ever so slightly. Vera swallowed hard and smiled uncertainly as Joan resumed the ascent of her strong, pale hand until her thumb came to rest at the crease of her groin and her fingers slid around the swell of Vera’s muscle.  
She felt the thumb stroke its way over her left outer lip and let out an involuntary moan, reeling at the competing thoughts that this imposing woman was interested in her, that she had something that might please her idol and the knowledge that this was forbidden. 

The smile twitching on her sculpted lips, Joan increased the pressure and traced her thumb down the ridge formed by the wings of Vera’s pubic hair, looping it round a ring of contracting muscle before running it back up to alternately press and grind it into her deputy’s clit. Vera jolted at the shocking sensation; and at the realisation that she wouldn’t be saying no to Joan this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The audacious thought that she had been singled out by Joan generated a sense of reckless abandonment in Vera. Opening her legs a little to indicate willingness she slid down in her chair, her skirt rucking up even higher and exposing the gentle swell of flesh where the hold-ups ended.  
Tutting at Vera’s sudden show of brazenness Joan moved her hand back down to Vera’s knee giving the eager woman a mirthful look before grabbing the other in her left and forcing them wide apart. 

Joan’s silver shot bun gleamed in the light of the desk lamp as she moved to the very edge of her seat before pushing her right hand back up to Vera’s bikini briefs. She resumed stroking Vera’s soft lips through the thin fabric. Angling her wrist Joan massaged Vera’s mons with her palm as her thumb roamed the length of her deputy’s vulva, separating the tumescent lips and pushing the material against hot damp cunt. Vera’s breathing became laboured as she felt her inner lips unfurl against Joan’s insistent stroking. She’d never been touched like this before, by someone so sure of themselves, so direct, so uniquely ….. sexual.

Joan smiled at the ease with which her deputy had succumbed to her attention. She had expected more resistance, more indecision. No doubt Vera would be feeling conflicted and guilty - it was so like her…. but still, she was proving a dedicated student.

Back arching, Vera felt the pockets of her shirt flattening rock hard nipples as she squirmed against the older woman’s ministrations. She screwed her eyes shut and choked out a strangled gasp as a polished thumbnail flicked across her clit. Fuck! She had NEVER been this turned on.  
“You appear to be having difficulty breathing, Vera. Perhaps we should loosen your clothing.”  
Vera waited for Joan to start unbuttoning her shirt before realising she was expected to do it herself. Her small hands flew to her tie. “Wait! …. slowly” Joan wet her lips and smiled, exposing a rare glimpse of her overbite. Doing as she was told Vera unknotted it and started on her buttons.

Cupping Vera’s cunt in her hand now, Joan palpated her long white digits against the plump lips, curling her fingertips into the hollow to tickle Vera’s aperture through a now thoroughly sodden gusset; simultaneously she kneaded the twitching woman’s hypersensitive clit with her palm. Vera couldn’t help herself. She grabbed her tits hard, pulling aside the fabric of her shirt and bra to fondle her own nipples and whimpering as the pleasure in her, her… her pussy intensified. She could smell herself in the air – sweet musk rising up from under her wrinkled skirt mixing with an earthier scent from under her arms – jesus she was really starting to sweat.

Viewing this gratuitous behaviour with a wry smile, Joan abruptly withdrew her hand and stood up rubbing sticky fingertips against the pad of her well-used thumb. Moving round the side of the desk she took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the tall cabinet on the back wall. Opening the door she turned her head to survey a bewildered and distinctly dishevelled Vera “I think we’d both be more comfortable if you were to take off the rest of your things, don’t you? No. On second thoughts, keep the stockings.” Joan turned back to the locker, resisting the urge to watch the impromptu strip show – if things went as planned there would be plenty of time for that to come on other occasions…. 

Vera bit her lip wondering if the Governor would even take off her jacket.

As Joan reached into the back of the locker said jacket rode up displaying the swell of her high, firm arse; tailored trousers sheathing wide hips and defining a pair of gravity defying buttocks. Vera couldn’t believe that she had never noticed before how wonderfully well-formed they were.  
Cocking her ear Joan failed to detect any clothing being removed. Pulling back her arm she craned her head to look round at Vera, a smile of understanding forming on expressive lips as she followed the direction of Vera’s eyes to her rump. “Vera….?” 

Her deputy started with a guilty look and hurriedly began untucking her rumpled work shirt as Joan unzipped her fly and worked at something between her legs that Vera could not see. She stood up to slip off her skirt and shivered as the silky lining whispered over her hips and thighs. She peeled off her pale blue knickers, blushing at the large dark stain that revealed her arousal. She quickly shed the rest of her things, sheepishly covering her breasts and damp crotch with her hands.

Joan turned to face Vera, carefully assessing her deputy now standing naked in front of her desk. Hmmm, maybe a little bony..... Reaching down Joan adjusted her fly.  
Vera stared uncomprehending at what she saw protruding from the Governor’s pelvis. The shiny black shaft bobbed and swayed as Joan walked towards her. Vera could see dark hair feathering out of the open fly of her trousers. Then it struck her - It was a cock! A shiny black cock!”  
Her clit jolted and her cunt clenched as she felt a rush of slickness in her aching centre. Her hands fell from their protective positions revealing small breasts with large, coffee coloured nipples and a glossy brown pelt darkened and glistening along its division. Joan cracked a lazy grin and pulled at her big fat dick, feeling the delicious bump against her G-spot as it shifted inside her. 

Standing in front of her petite acolyte Joan stroked the head of her cock across Vera’s belly. Without her shoes Vera was eye level with Joan’s cleavage but that bloody jacket was covering mystical breasts that Vera suddenly so desperately wanted to see…..and touch. She blushed again at the very idea, even as she felt her own nipples respond to the daring thought. Moving in close Joan backed Vera against the desk, the head of her cock pressing into Vera’s ribcage, Vera’s nose pressing into Joan’s tie, her stiffening nipples into Joan’s firm midriff. 

Joan leant forward, carefully reaching past Vera with her jacketed arm to clear her pen set and laptop from the centre of the desk before lifting her up by the waist and positioning her on its cold edge. Shifting a little to gain purchase Vera felt a jab in her hip. Those damn yellow pencils! Impatiently she pushed them away, not watching as they rolled off the desk to land on the thick carpet – she was more interested in those lips that were suddenly so much closer to hers. Joan though noticed the loss of stationery with an annoyed flare of her nostrils, her cheek twitching almost imperceptibly. She returned her gaze to Vera who was leaning back on her elbows, mouth and thighs agape, staring at the head of the thick black shaft protruding from the dark grey serge of her bosses trousers.


	3. Chapter 3

Vera’s eyes rolled back in their sockets as the Governor’s rough trousers whispered up the nylon of her stockings then chafed the velvety skin of her inner thighs; the cock’s heavy thick length slapped her mons, the head making its way down to drum on her clit. Strangled cries leaked from Vera’s dry throat. 

Without waiting Joan pressed the head into Vera’s slick opening and leaning forward, pierced her surprised deputy in one fluid movement. Denying Vera time to adjust Joan began to pump her hips, bracing her hands on her desk, strong white fingers gripping the slick black surface as she studied Vera’s response. Her eyes narrowed wickedly thinking of the possibilities this evening could open up. 

Vera’s mind boggled, she had never felt so full, she had never been so wet, her whole body sang with every plunge of her lover’s hips. Joan was breathing heavily above her, almost snorting as she forced air through undulating nostrils before her dark lips unlocked and she began to pant in time with her upward thrusts. She looked down at Joan’s glistening phallus churning between her sticky thighs. This was all so new - she had never ever had the nerve to watch herself wank, especially not with the occasional courgette sneaked from the kitchen when her mum wasn’t looking, and that had never felt like THIS. She was on fire! That five minute fumble with Fletch was nothing compared to the way Joan’s touch electrified her.  
She wondered at how elastic her inner lips were as they clung to the retreating black shaft only to disappear from view as it slid home again, and again, and again…... Shifting her gaze a little Vera noticed a small triangle of pink pressed between the top of the dick and Joan’s pubic hair. A shudder of lust tinged with embarrassment ran through her as it occurred that she was watching Joan’s clit being massaged by her own momentum. 

Feeling hot breath on the top of her head Vera tilted her face up into Joan’s to find wild black eyes studying her mouth and breasts. She hooked her legs round Joan’s hips drawing her in closer and kneaded her arse with her heels.

“You like this?” breathed Joan.  
“Yes! “panted Vera.  
“Tell me….” Joan rotated her hips. “How much?”  
Vera struggled to articulate the maelstrom of sensation she was suffering so delightfully from. “I, I didn’t know it could be like this! It feels sooo gooood!”she groaned.  
“It could feel even better. Touch yourself. So I can see.”

Vera’s writhing stopped and uncertainty took its usual place in her eyes. “I, um, … I, ah…”  
Joan slowed her pace and taking the first two fingers of Vera’s right hand stroked them through the accumulated secretions circling her cock and placed them on Vera’s neglected clit. Pressing them into the softening flesh Joan slowly rubbed them across the hood, noting by the building resistance that her reluctant protégé was rising to the challenge. She took her own hand away and grinned knowingly as Vera’s fingers settled into an obviously practiced routine, all embarrassment forgotten.  
Shifting to better support herself on one elbow, Vera rubbed for all she was worth, yelping between gasps as she skimmed the very tip of her clit with frantic fingers.

Joan began to pant harder as she increased her own tempo, her fleshy top lip pulled back to show her overbite again. A sheen of sweat was forming on her face as she pounded her hips into Vera, feet braced, arm moving under Vera’s shoulder, hand tangling in her hair pulling her head back and exposing her thin, delicate neck just ripe for biting. Good god, what noises this woman was making! She felt her muscles tighten as the old familiar response began to warm her gut and cause her nipples to stiffen till they hurt. She reached behind her for Vera’s stockinged leg and manoeuvred it between their bodies till her left nipple was scrubbing against the back of Vera’s knee. The painfully responsive tip shot bright bolts of sensation across her chest and kickstarted a chain reaction down to her searing wet cunt.

The intermittent scrape of Vera’s fingers against her own clit as she leaned over the wriggling woman made Joan shiver and she felt tension mounting in her lower belly and thighs. Vera had certainly proved amenable to her plans but she hadn’t expected such a strong physical response to defiling this seemingly innocent lamb. She clenched her pelvic muscles and angled her hips to increase the friction between her clit and favourite cock.  
Feeling the rub of Joan’s fly and wiry hair against her own busy fingers Vera pulled them away, raising her hips to buff herself against the rough zip, anxious to connect with Joan’s bare flesh. 

As her excitement grew, Vera’s right hand flailed across the desk, knocking Joan’s business cards out of their holder. Displeasure flitted across the Governor’s face – this couldn’t be tolerated any further. She had already been required to move the cards out of the way of Vera’s wandering glass this evening and with this added carelessness after the incident with the pencils she was not impressed. Joan slackened her onslaught to a dawdle, straightened up and lovingly pulled her gloves from up her sleeve. With a dreamy expression she stroked the gloves down her own cheek and across her lips, thrilling at the feel of soft hide against her skin and luxuriating in the familiar smell of illicit pleasure. 

Tenderly she held Vera’s gaze as she trailed the flaccid leather across her small face and neck before abruptly pulling out of the now slightly confused looking girl; and gripping the gloves by their fingers, she whipped them cross-hatch over Vera’s breasts. With each spank of the delicate skin Joan gently explained Vera’s error.  
“You. Will. Keep. My. Desk. In. Order. At. All. Times.”

There was no immediate pain. Vera was more shocked by the noise until the stinging redness arrived and made her eyes widen, her lips formed an O of questioning surprise. Super-tender, her nipples sprang up harder than ever and her twitching clit misfired with the torrent of gratification flowing through her. Her body writhed in acknowledgement of the lesson. 

Satisfied to have made her point and privately delighted by the girl’s instant reaction, Joan turned her attention back to the matter in hand. Despite her pleasure at how acquiescent she had proved to be, she knew that a thoroughly well-fucked Vera would need very little persuasion to do ANYTHING requested of her in future. Besides she thought wryly, it wasn’t as if fucking the girl was without pleasure.

Yet the desk was too low for Joan to screw Vera for long in comfort. Pulling on her gloves Joan flipped Vera onto her belly and instructed her to get on all fours on its surface. Applying a little pressure on Vera’s hips Joan positioned the girl’s rosy, fragrant cunt in line with her rapidly cooling cock.  
“You’ll find that fucking in heels is so much easier when both parties are at the correc-t height, Vera.”

Without ceremony Joan clamped Vera’s delicate shoulders in her iron grip and thrust forward into the receptive quim. The larger woman pounded her hips into Vera’s pert buttocks, rippling the scant muscle with the intensity of contact. The force, along with the new sensations assaulting undiscovered pleasure centres in her core caused Vera to collapse onto her elbows, forehead skidding across the dark surface. Her cunt felt almost alien to her from this angle but curiously responsive. She felt Joan’s hands release her shoulders and fasten either side of her waist as the strong woman pulled her closer. With bleats of ecstasy she gripped the edge of the desk with her left hand and sought out her rapidly drying clitoris with fingers heavily coated in her own saliva, rubbing hard in time to Joan’s furious, pounding rhythm. 

The darkened mirror of the window echoed the commanding form of Governor Ferguson, her image glided smoothly across its glossy surface as she worked Vera over. Joan squared her shoulders and regarded her reflection with pride. She looked so powerful dominating her prey.

Although her knickers had ridden up, pulling the dildo against the length of her cleft she couldn’t maintain prolonged pressure against the ridged inner curve, nor could she gain blessed relief from pummelling herself into Vera. Desperately frustrated, Joan grabbed Vera by the hips and ground her pelvis against wet heat, her insistent hammering replaced by deliberate, slow gyrations as Joan sought her own pleasure. Need and determination were etched on her face.

This abrupt change of pace threw Vera into overdrive as her pussy walls were massaged by Joan’s cock. Just as her knees were about to give way Vera felt a familiar tightening in her lower belly. She was taken completely unawares by the crashing explosion behind her eyes and the full body spasm driven by her convulsing cunt. If Joan had not been braced behind her she was sure she’d have slithered off the desk to lie shuddering on the floor. She heard someone shouting obscenities. Drawing a ragged sob of breath she realised it was her.

Joan moaned as a stream of filth poured from Vera’s mouth and nearly stumbled as the tremors of the woman’s orgasm travelled the length of her cock, worsening her own need to the point of distraction as it leapt against her slippery lips and vibrated the shelf of bone anchoring her tortured clit.


	4. Chapter 4

Refusing to allow Vera her afterglow Joan pulled her off the desk, spun her round and forced her down on her knees. Straddling Vera, she roughly pushed her trousers over her glorious backside, forcing them down her legs with her knickers and kicking them both away. As she did so, Vera noticed with a small glow of pride a slick coating around the fly and a matching dark streak in the gusset of Joan’s silky ecru knickers. 

Joan’s long, muscular legs framed her petite deputy; the breath caught in Vera’s throat as she came eye level with a deep band of shimmering silk clinging to taut ivory thighs, the delicate mesh extending down finely turned knees and calves and disappearing into expensive Italian court shoes. She raised her hands to stroke the juncture of gleaming skin and iridescent fabric, her lower lip held tight between her teeth. Joan swatted them away then leant forward and with a twist of her hips she slapped the still damp cock across Vera’s cheek. “Behave yourself Vera!” she husked. “Hands in your lap please.”

Vera automatically did as she was told and then looked up, marvelling at how the shiny column curved between full lips covered with coarse black hair before disappearing into Joan’s depths, the sweet smell of her own cum mingled with her sweat and something more gamey. With a faint sucking noise Joan pulled the dildo out and flung it to the floor - her deep crimson cunt gaped in its absence. Lips parting in reverence Vera stared, memorising the contours of crumpled wet labia, the hard kernel standing proud at the vee of the darkly framed divide. 

“Stick your tongue out - broad and flat!” Joan drew closer. ”Tip your head back and keep it there!”  
Vera stared up into a wild-looking face darkened with arousal before it was eclipsed by a pungent forest of wet hair as Joan mounted her face and began to ride it hard.  
She was overwhelmed by the mix of deep musk and sharp, bright sweat engulfing her nose and mouth and she extended her neck to bury her face further between Joan’s thighs. Rich aromatic juices coated her tongue and lips, seeping into her mouth, perfuming her breath. Slick pleats slipped across her face as Joan straddled her head pistoning her hips back and forth. 

Joan rubbed her cunt over Vera’s tongue and chin, grinding her hole against the point of Vera’s chin, rubbing the ramp of her engorged clit against hot, wet tongue, slick teeth and swollen upper lip; building up an insistent rhythm, grunting as the promise of her orgasm approached. She grabbed Vera’s hair hard in both leather clad hands, dragging her deputy upwards, grinding her pubic bone across the woman’s nose, lips and chin and forcing Vera to grasp the desk for balance  
Vera felt a searing sensation from her scalp straight down to her cunt as Joan pulled her head up roughly by her unravelling bun. From this compromised angle her view was blinkered by Joan’s jacket cuffs but above her towered a fabulous rounded stomach curtained by a white cotton shirt that allowed the barest glimpses of breasts bound in neutral silk.

Incited by Joan’s grunts and the deeply exhilarating taste of her, Vera felt her clit starting to throb again. The small hand that had been fluttering in her lap found its way between her legs and slim fingers scooped liquid satin up to her rock-hard clit, rolling it like a marble in oil. She daubed more slick juices across it, ramming three fingers into her cunt and working the palm of her hand against the rigid nub till she could take it no more. Shuffling her knees across the deep pile Vera eased a leg over Joan’s left foot, awkwardly lowering her inflamed membranes against smooth silk. She dug her toes into the carpet as she rubbed herself against Joan’s hard instep, her own thrusting becoming wilder and more desperate in response to Joan’s accelerating pace and snorts of pleasure. Vera’s own delirious moans were muffled by Joan’s forceful body; she was suffocating as Joan’s cunt smothered her nose and mouth, each agitated breath interrupted by hot wet meat. 

Across the office Joan’s reflection swayed against the dark head held fast below its jacket. It struggled to focus on the incongruous image of the half-dressed governor, wild-eyed and gasping as she crushed a woman’s face into the thatch of dark hair between her legs. 

Beads of sweat trickled down Joan’s throat, merging to slide between her breasts and soak into expensive lingerie as she laboured noisily towards her release. She never came this easily, usually requiring hours of delectable controlled build-up before she could find the sweet spot. Joan relaxed the grip of her left hand and slid it up under her jacket to twist her right nipple. Bunching fabric with her brutal pinch she hurt the dense tissue till her abdominal muscles spasmed and dark euphoria shot through her body.  
The friction along her leg as Vera thrust against her foot heightened her arousal beyond belief; she felt her deputy lubricating a patch of stocking and her own cunt reciprocated keenly by bathing Vera’s tongue in heady, slippery emissions. Finally, legs trembling, Joan liberated her engorged teat and groped for the edge of the desk, her gloved hand landing on Vera’s. 

Closing her eyes she slowed her frantic pace, hunching forward. Tilting Vera’s head almost upright she repeatedly and deliberately stroked the tip of her clit the length of hot tongue as she began to glide towards the crest of orgasm. Her mind cleared itself of everything but the all-consuming torrent of ecstasy; she heard her breath whistle in her throat and her pulse thunder in her ears, all sounds from Vera lost in the enveloping blackness as her senses swirled and flowed into the coloured oblivion at the centre of her consciousness.  
She almost saw the orgasm as her final exquisite stroke lit her body from within and caused her to bear down, her knees and elbow buckling as her nerveless limbs withdrew their support and she sagged against the energetic woman clamped around her leg. Instinctively Vera gently rippled her tongue against Joan’s clit as the grunting, gasping woman ground into the deep fleshy pad of oral muscle.  
Joan’s eyes flew open, her sounds contorted from gasps to a guttural howl as lips drawn wide, she shuddered out her orgasm; her hot come flowing down her thighs, coating Vera’s chin and throat. A series of diminishing jolts clenched her core as she sank further into her human saddle. 

Suffocating for real now Vera’s grinding took on a different urgency. As her brain began to wind up into panic her abraded clit fired out red-hot signals initiating her second orgasm in ten minutes. She pressed her cunt frantically against Joan’s foot whilst her body began to shake in the iron grip of her tutor as asphyxia took her into thrashing, spangled darkness and she came mewling into Joan’s slick of molten secretions. Yanking her head free of its stifling confines she collapsed against Joan’s leg, cheek against sticky thigh, utterly spent.


	5. Chapter 5

Releasing Vera’s hair Joan slumped loose-armed against the desk, her bare cheeks occupying the spot recently vacated by Vera. Aftershocks coursed through her long muscles and taxed nerve endings as the edge pressed into her still pulsing lips and twitching buttocks. She relaxed her head back and puffed out her cheeks exultantly, mingling her triumphant breath with the reek of sex emanating from the two sated women. She had achieved her purpose; regrettably a little sooner than she would have liked but still, she hadn’t lost her touch… 

Vera, splayed across the carpet at her feet, flushed skin shining with sweat and come, tried to regain her composure. Sitting up she unravelled her ruined bun and fluffed out damp hair with trembling fingers. Still trembling she reached forward and gingerly stroked the shining arch of Joan’s foot, smoothing the wet wrinkled silk up the extended ankle, her unchallenged fingers curling their way round to read the braille of the rear seam. “That’s going to leave a stain” she commented, “… here too” smiling blissfully up at Joan as she fondled the damp silk clinging to tremulous thighs. Meeting no resistance she stretched higher to brush away a strand of her fine brown hair snarled in Joan’s short damp black curls.

Sighing, Joan caught Vera’s wrist in her gloved hand. “No more touching, Vera.” Pushing herself off the desk Joan scooped up Vera’s clothes and led her to the washroom.  
Trailing behind her like a truculent teenager Vera ogled the pale round behind barely covered by the Governor’s jacket and shirt as it rolled and swayed with each sure step she took. Pale horizontal lines shone out against the delicate tint of Joan’s skin; wide-eyed Vera counted at least a dozen fine scars between stocking tops and shirt-tail. She thought back to how Joan had spanked her with the gloves and glanced down at stiff nipples, her own step faltering slightly as her clit jerked and the rosy post orgasmic glow rekindled in her cheeks - despite Joan’s brusqueness. Her legs felt like jelly as her body remembered tonight’s remarkable events. Until this evening she had only allowed herself to vaguely hope that Joan would show her any personal attention, but now…. now she had actually had sex with her! Vera didn’t know what she was feeling but it was making her grin like a silly schoolgirl!  
A grin that slid from her face as an unsmiling Joan turned around in the doorway and stared at her.

Perching Vera by the side of the sink Joan locked her inscrutable brown eyes onto Vera’s uncertain blue ones. Reverently removing her gloves she carefully folded them and laid them on the counter. Maintaining eye contact she wet a flannel and gently wiped it between the shining breasts heaving in front of her, trailing it down towards Vera’s overworked cunt. Vera held her breath suddenly hoping for another exploration by an inquisitive hand but Joan merely pressed the damp cloth into her unresisting hand and stepped back still holding the gaze. 

Vera’s mounting excitement ebbed away as confusion and doubt rushed in. What the hell was going on? This woman had been all over her not half an hour ago and now she was distancing herself! A dread thought formed in the back of her mind - this wouldn’t be the only time she’d ever get to be with this enigmatic woman would it? Her face colouring, Vera thought about how this woman had shown her things she had only heard about, fantasised about, she had shown her things she couldn’t give up, not now!  
Her stomach lurched at the possibility that she had fucked this up somehow. Oh! She should never have tried to be so familiar, but that’s what you did wasn’t it when you’d been so intimate with someone? She knew Joan wasn’t a tactile person but surely after what they’d just shared it was okay? “Joan, what’s going on here?” Her worried eyes searched the Governor’s face 

“I’m not sure I follow you, Vera.”

“You touch me like that; you, you …… fuck me like that. But you don’t kiss me….? And now you draw away from me as if you’ve had your fill. What have I done….?”

Joan leant against the door frame, folding her arms she delivered the familiar explanation.  
“I told you, I am a great believer in succession planning…I’m also a great believer in loyalty. Do you know of the Spartan military tradition? Young men paired with experienced warriors, learning from them, loving them - creating an invincible allegiance? They were an ordered and fearsome army.  
I’ve mentored a number of promising officers in my time, Vera, some of them even became … close to me but you are the first to pique my interest in such an immediate way. I know we can become a formidable pairing but that can only happen if you and I have a connection.” She emphasised their union with that quirky little hand flick Vera liked so much, linking them both with her mobile index finger.  
Looking down at the floor Joan smiled to herself. “Huh, it’s interesting you know? The effect you’ve had on me.” She turned her eyes back to Vera’s.

Understanding dawned on Vera’s face. Joan thought she was sexy! Joan would make her into governor material and Joan wanted her! “But you won’t let me touch you!” she complained.

“You are still learning - you must practice control to better master your responses. If you can do that in the most …” Joan chuckled “…. stimulating of situations then you will govern the most challenging ones when they arise. Added stimuli at this stage, however, would be detrimental to your development.”

“Does that mean I can never touch you?” She sulked “That you get to do what you want and I just take it like a, a….” she groped for the right word but failed, instead blurting out “…a, a sex object!” she cringed inwardly. Fool!

Uncrossing her arms Joan gestured opened palmed towards her deputy, a look of concern on her face. “Oh no, you are not an ‘object’ Vera, you are my protégé! I will teach you how to embrace your desires, how to harness them to achieve your goals. I have high hopes for you. For so long you have been a slave to the demands of others, but now you have the opportunity to bend others to YOUR will.”

“But won’t I be swapping their demands for yours? Hasn’t it been your bidding I’ve done tonight…….?”

“In a way yes, but my intentions are different, they are not like those others’. Everything I ask of you is for your benefit, Vera, your advancement. It won’t always be like tonight. You understand?”

Vera frowned and began to scrub at her thighs with the flannel; concentrating on her thoroughly ruined stocking she refused to answer.

It was time to bite the bullet; clenching her jaw Joan closed the space between them. Standing to the side of Vera she lifted the small chin with her thumb and first two fingers, twisting it round to face her. With houri’s eyes she commanded Vera’s attention.  
“No other deputy has made me come so quickly. Or so hard.” She whispered and planted her dry lips on Vera’s pout. Opening her lips a little she licked the crevice between Vera’s, insinuating her tongue between them, tasting her own scent before pulling on Vera’s chin and pushing her tongue deep inside a mouth redolent with her own musk. Vera tongued her back; she wasn’t going to miss out on the chance of getting Joan aroused again. Driving Joan’s tongue back she mapped teeth and cheek with her own probing muscle. Feeling her clit spark, she grabbed handfuls of jacket to steady herself.

Joan artfully checked her watch – if she could wrap this up she might be able to fit in a bout or two of fencing tonight. Attempting to engineer a swift conclusion Joan bit Vera’s bottom lip, allowing her aggressor the opportunity to pull away slightly and probe the underside of Joan’s top lip, tickling the frenulum with the tip of her soft tongue and gripping the well-defined cupid’s bow with her own swollen lip - she’d read somewhere that this made girls go wild. She knew it was doing something for her! Her sore labia began to ache as they expanded and filled her tingling groove with a hot, insistent pulse; wetness seeped its way along them and she began to grind against the smooth counter-top as her tongue momentarily lost its way.  
Thankful for the opportunity to disengage herself from Vera Joan ran her thumb across the woman’s still questing mouth.

“It’s getting late. I think you should get dressed.” Turning to the mirror she smoothed a few wisps of hair back into place and checked her makeup for visible damage. She extracted another washcloth from a drawer, moistened it and exited, leaving Vera staring open mouthed, to her toilette. 

Joan quietly congratulated herself as she erased the traces of Vera and her own fluids from her skin yet her lip curled a little in exasperation at how excitable Vera had shown herself to be – she was going to have her work cut out trying to curb Vera’s burgeoning enthusiasm over the next few weeks. Her mind lovingly ran over several devices she would likely employ. 

Picking up her damp knickers she surveyed the fruits of her labours and decided against wearing them home; she had to agree with Vera, her stockings would never be the same – she thought however as she straightened them, that she might keep them as a new addition to her toy box. Slipping off her shoes she stepped into her trousers; Vera’s scent rose up as she pulled at the sticky zip. Cursing herself for not having brought a spare pair, she wiped as much excess off as possible with the flannel and straightened herself out. Just as she was cinching her tie Vera reappeared in uniform and wearing her gloves.

“These are lovely, Joan, where did you get them?”  
Joan smiled fondly. “They were a gift from my own mentor. She does have exquisite taste doesn’t she?” The softness left her face “However, Vera, you haven’t earned the right to wear those quite yet.” She held out her hand “If you please….?”

Vera guiltily pulled them off and laid them in Joan’s open palm; spying her ruined knickers by the desk she slipped past Joan to retrieve them, grateful of the chance to hide her apologetic blush.  
A scatter of yellow pencils against the dark carpet caught her eye and her mind flashed back to the moment she had thrust them aside, desperate for Joan’s attentions and then to the spanking. What would happen if she disobeyed Joan and ‘accidentally’ got carried away next time? Relishing the prospect Vera smirked. Gathering up the handful of pencils she tried to find the correct location on the smeared desk to put them.

“A moment if you will, Vera.” Joan moved behind the desk and produced a pack of anti-bacterial wipes “We can’t have the prisoners guessing at this evening’s activities can we? She said with obvious amusement in her voice. Indicating for Vera to clean the desk with a slight tilt of her head Joan in turn rubbed the cock down with a wipe.

Polishing away the last handprint Vera admired the tall, lean figure of her Governor as she carefully placed her gloves and gleaming black cock back in the locker. Equally carefully Vera replaced the business cards and pencils in their rightful positions. Closing the door Joan patted her bun before turning to Vera and proffering an evidence bag. “For your …… unfortunate underwear.”

She dropped the soggy material into the waiting bag and Joan sealed it, looking thoughtful for a moment before tucking it into Vera’s jacket and patting it firmly against the top of her breast. “Something to remember this evening by if you are so inclined.” Joan murmured with a wink. 

Belting her mac over her sticky trousers Joan ushered her deputy out through the reception area. Stepping into the corridor Vera glimpsed Fletch lurking by the security doors; what was it with him? If he disliked her so much why wouldn’t he leave her alone? She’d show him! 

Vera took a few steps, stopped and turned to face Joan. “Er, Governor?”  
“Yes, Vera?”  
“This evening’s discussion, will it affect my career?” Her face twitched as she tried to supress a grin, thinking about the contents of the evidence bag rustling behind her name badge.  
Joan patted Vera’s shoulder and smiled for Mr. Fletcher’s benefit. “I should say so, Vera. Keep up the good work!”


End file.
